


The way we used to be

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But they are still very close, Collection of moments beween the twins, Fluff, I'm weird for writing this, M/M, MC is not Seven's girlfriend in this fic, Probably Saeran-centric, Saeran is confused about feelings, Saeyoung is a possessive hyung, Some Smut maybe in the future, Twincest, there may be plot in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: Saeran never thought it was possible to live a normal life again, but despite everything he was doing it, even if the contact with his twin confused his own feelings. Saeyoung was just happy he found Saeran again, he's not willing to part with him a second time.





	1. Saeran gets sick again

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my ramblings and drabbles about these two.  
> Probably some would be Saeran-centric because yes, the boy deserves love  
> They both do tbh  
> First fic posted here, please go easy on me  
> No beta either, all mistakes are mine.

_“_ _…So much for never going back here again…_ _”_

Choi Saeran thought, looking outside the window of his hospital room. He sighed as the frustration he felt became evident in a frown. He thought he was passed that stage of getting sick again. He supposed now that he was talking to his brother again, everything was going back to the way it was before…but he never expected it involved that part he falls sick over the simplest rain drizzles and changes in weather condition.

_Then again, I never got to frolic in the rain before…_

So probably the reason why he was here is because he completely forgot about being ill easily and actually playing with Saeyoung and MC in the rain the other day when they visited him in his apartment (It took a LOT of convincing before Saeyoung actually agreed to get him his own place, but eventually he relented…tho it was still relatively close to his brother’s place). It was childish, and he tried to tell them so, but the next second they pulled him and he before he knew it he was in there with them.

_So this is Saeyoung’s fault…_

He huffed, really, it hasn’t even been that long since Saeyoung came back into his life and every emotion he tried to bury when he left him was already coming back to surface…sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice of giving him another chance…

“Saeran!”

He turned and found Saeyoung by the door. He hasn’t told anyone he was getting himself checked in a hospital, but he figured his twin would know. After all, he’s been crazy looking after Saeran after…everything. He was starting to think it was going overboard, actually.

“Hyung” he muttered, trying to sound annoyed but his voice giving away how weak he actually felt. “How did you—?”

“I have my ways…never mind that, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say?” The hacker dismissed him easily, hovering over him. “How long are they keeping you? I know you hate the smell of medicine and—”

Saeran rolled his eyes at him. “Calm down Hyung…I’m fine…the doctors say I can go home once my fever clears and they’re sure the infection isn’t going to make it come back” he chose not to comment on how he knew about his dislike for medication.

“So, it’s not serious and you’ll be okay?”

“Yes”

“Oh…” At that, Saeyoung’s shoulders relaxed immensely, and he looked relieved as he slumped down on the seat beside his bed “Thank God…I thought…” he cut off his words, but Saeran knew he was thinking back to when they were younger and the simplest of fevers would burden him so much.

“I’m not that sickly child anymore Saeyoung hyung”

“Yeah…I’m glad” Saeyoung smiled at him, straightening up in his chair. Then as if he had a sudden struck of genius, declared “That’s it then, I’m going to stay here until you’re better!”

“W-What?”

“What? I’m your twin, It’s only natural I’m going to take care of you” he reasoned.

“There’s no need for that! I’m fine…well..going to be…” _Really, there wasn’t…_

“What, I can’t?” There was no need to pout, the hell, that was stupid and childish…

“I didn’t say that…” Saeran frowned again, seriously he didn’t get Saeyoung lately. He figured he was trying to make up for the time they were apart, but yeah…he was definitely going overboard…

“So it’s settled!” the redhead beamed. Just when he was thinking about how he could just send him away because it was seriously not worth his time. After all, he was planning to leave the next morning really. When all of a sudden Saeyoung was leaning close. “Don’t push me away Saeran…I won’t allow it…” just like that, his tone was serious.

“!!!”

Saeyoung’s eyes locked onto his…and for a second, the younger twin almost thought it felt dangerous to stare “I’m never letting you go again Saeran…never…”

 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Saeran dreams of his past...Saeyoung helps him through it...like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter in contrast to the light atmosphere of the first chapter.  
> I had to put angst in because well, Saeran hasn't quite really recovered yet okay? But he's getting there and Saeyoung is there to stay this time.

_\--Flashback—_

_That night, Saeran went to bed hurting and crying. Their mother had been drinking again, which meant he was once again on the receiving end of one of her violent episodes. He was lucky she passed out quickly this time, but it still hurt. He just wished she’d stop. He didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t._

_“It hurts...” He whimpered weakly. His whole body felt hot and it was like his nerves were on fire. He sobbed quietly, hoping sleep would come to claim him soon. He wished Saeyoung was here, but his twin went out that afternoon saying he was going back to that Church thing he was talking about the other day and he probably hasn’t come back. Their mother was probably too drunk to notice he wasn’t home yet and he found himself wondering what it would be like if he could also escape their mother like that..._

_He closed his eyes...If that ever happened, it would be such a wonderful dream..._

_..._

_Maybe one day, he and his Saeyoung hyung would be finally free from their Mother’s clutches and have a normal life...That would be nice..._

_Someday...right, Saeyoung hyung?_

_But as the night progressed Saeran tossed and turned in his sleep, his body too weak to fend off the  fever that made him dream...nightmares he couldn’t so easily escape from. The night terrors were dark, and he was alone...he couldn’t reach for his twin...and it terrified him more than anything...he was forsaken...casted away because he was probably useless..._

_No...No...Saeyoung hyung, where are you? Please...Please...I’m here...Don’t leave me alone..._

_Saeyoung hyung...Please..._

_Hyung…_

_No…_

_Don ’t leave…_

_“Saeyoung hyung!” Saeran’s throat burned, it took him a few seconds before he recognized the gasp was his own. He looked around wildly, his panic made it unable for him to actually see anything. “Hyung!”_

_“Saeran-ah!” warm hands wrapped around him suddenly as Saeran tensed, but relaxed at once as he realized it was Saeyoung...then he was crying and hugging his brother, unable to hold tears back. “Damn, you have a fever again...” Saeyoung’s hand pressed against his forehead, his tone worried. “It’s alright Saeran-ah...I’m here...I’m right here...” the older twin whispered, rubbing circles on his back, helping immensely with the pain and panic still flooding Saeran’s system._

_They stayed like that for a while...Saeyoung already knew how much his brother was hurting, based on the bruises evident on Saeran’s milky skin, and the fact that he was again having a fever. He couldn’t help but curse that woman they call their Mother. Aside from giving birth to them,that person has done nothing to earn herself worthy of that title. She had done nothing but hurt him and Saeran. She made it so that his brother never left the house, and whenever Saeyoung tries to at least show him the outside, she beats them both so badly they had to stay._

_Saeyoung hated that woman. He vowed that once day he and Saeran would be free from her. He and Saeran would have a normal life together.  Just the two of them, away from their abusive mother, safe from the danger of their father._

_He loved his brother that much._

_Saeran stirred slightly, and the older twin looked down at him worriedly. “Saeran-ah?” he said softly, his heart breaking at the sound of the younger coughing weakly. “Do you want me to get some water?”_

_“I’m...okay...” he whispered and Saeyoung almost protested that he was most definitely not. “Don’t leave...me hyung...”_

_“Saeran-ah, you know I’ll never leave you...”_

_The words seemed to calm Saeran considerably, looking up at his brother. “Sleep with me tonight...please?” he asked._

_Saeyoung smiled at that, how could anyone deny such an earnest request?  Usually he slept a few feet away from Saeran, but on nights like these, his younger twin would always be so cute and ask to sleep right next to him.  “Of course” leaning in to kiss him gently on the forehead, he settled to holding Saeran close as his twin closed his eyes again softly, his breathing calmer than it had been a while ago. He had spent the day talking to that strange man by the church again. He was a strange man, really, but Saeyoung thought he was smart and sensible. He wondered if he could introduce him to Saeran too one day, when they leave t his house..._

_“Saeyoung-ah?”_

_“Hmnn?”  Saeran ’s face a little red, but that was probably because of his fever._

_“I love you, Saeyoung hyung”_

_Saeyoung chuckled, unable to resist leaning in to kiss him again “I love you too Saeran-ah”_

_\--End Flashback---_

When he woke up that morning, Saeran had a feeling he had been dreaming about his past again...something that had been happening a lot recently, he wasn’t sure about what exactly though, because he tended to forget what it was about before he could even open his eyes.

Then he blinked. Something felt wrong.

_I can’t move._

“What the?!” Alarmed, he tried to shift, and instantly felt comfort when he was able to break free from being immobile. Then he saw the reason the reason why he was rendered as such and instantly felt a headache coming on. “What the hell…Saeyoung!”

His twin brother was lying on the bed beside him, apparently he disregarded the fact they were in the hospital and held him close in his sleep. Saeran resisted the urge to throw him off the damn bed and settled for waking up the redhead. “Hey, wake up Saeyoung, the bed isn’t enough to accommodate us both…Hey!” that wasn’t entirely true though, as Saeran never really took up much space when he slept…and it was warm with Saeyoung at his side…not that he was ever going to say that out loud. “Yah! Saeyoung hyung!”

And finally, Saeyoung started to rouse. Saeran waited for him to get off, but before he could tell him to hurry up. His brother was suddenly hovering above him again, looking at him worriedly. “Saeran-ah! Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

Being pushed back in bed startled Saeran, but he was pushing him away again the moment he was able to regain his senses. “What the hell…I’m fine… I told you the medicine is working…”

“That’s not what I mean Saeran…”

The younger stared.

“You were crying in your sleep last night”

!!!

“That’s…” __Shit…what was I dreaming about? Damn it…Why did it have to happen when I’m with him?__ Then again he supposed it has to do with the fact that Saeyoung is with him, why his memories are all starting to come back. He didn’t want it, he didn’t like it at all.

“You were crying out for me…crying…Saeran…” Saeyoung whispered, sounding guilty and Saeran hated it when he sounded like that. A few months back he would have drilled on the negative emotion, but that wasn’t the case anymore. “I’m sorry…were you having a bad dream because of me?”

“Honestly, I can’t even remember what it was about” he told him. “That doesn’t explain why you’re sleeping beside me. ” he tried to change the topic, unable to take the awkward tension. Saeyoung, luckily chose not to comment on it.

Instead, he smiled. “Well, remember when we were younger and there were times when you had nightmares you’d ask me to sleep beside you? I thought if I do it again, you’d settle down…and guess what? It worked! You stopped crying when I held you in your sleep”

Saeran was speechless at that. He felt his face go warm, and he feared it was no longer because of a fever. “The hell…You can’t just do that! We’re not kids anymore!”

“I wasn’t about to let you have nightmares all night, Saeran…”The old twin shook his head “I told you didn’t I? I’m not letting you go again.”

 "Hyung..."

"Please let me do it properly this time"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saeyoung buys ice cream, and MC clears the relationship between her and the older twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these should be plot in here somewhere, though right now I'm just having fun writing these scenes. Saeran deserves so much love, and making Saeyoung a little possessive over his cute brother makes me giddy for some reason.

Saeran was declared free to be discharged later that day. Something he was thankful for, because the smell of medicine and the white walls were starting to get to him again, taking him back to places he'd really rather not be. He tried his best not to let his brother and MC notice his slight dillemma, but he wondered if Saeyoung figured it out, because he suddenly declared he was going to buy them ice cream to celebrate his release.

 

He rolls his eyes, but secretly appreciates the thought all the same. He was not very fond of how hospital food was served and tasted "Saeran-ah! Any flavor request? Just say the word and I'll definitely get it for you! " Saeyoung asked, looking all determined Saeran almost called him idiot for looking that way over something so simple like getting ice cream.

 

He was tempted to ask him for an impossible flavor, but one look at his brother's eager face and he ended up saying "I don't mind any flavor you pick". This lead to Saeyoung beaming foolishly and Saeran actually calling him one.

 

"Leave it to me then, hyung will definitely get the best ice cream flavor!" and off he goes. Saeran shakes his head after him, sometimes he wondered if Saeyoung was really the older twin.

 

"He's probably gonna end up buying one of every flavor...since you like ice cream a lot Saeran" MC chuckled from his bedside, he was a little surprised she was there, he figured she would be going with Saeyoung. "But I guess you won't really mind...you have such a sweet tooth after all" he blushed a little at her comment. "Ah! You're blushing! So cute... Saeyoung missed his chance!"

 

"I'm not blushing!" or so he tried, but the warmth on his face was a dead giveaway. He tried to glare at her, but he already knew it had no effect whatsoever. MC never got scared of him, ever. "Idiot Saeyoung, you should have brought your girlfriend along"

 

"Whoa, whoa there Saeran hold up" MC suddenly said, she looked a little confused "What did you say? Saeyoung's girlfriend? Who's that? "

 

What? "You, of course"he answered.

 

"Who told you that? Saeyoung? "

 

"Aren't you? " he blinked, also confused now. "Saeyoung never told me anything... But I figured you guys are since you're always together... Did I assume wrong?" Saeran felt a little bad for jumping to conclusions. "You look good together" he added instead. If Saeyoung was indeed planning to date her he might have ruined that chance for him... Crap…

 

MC smiled "Saeran... I'm not dating Saeyoung"

 

Huh? "But why not? " Saeran didn't understand. "Don't you love each other? " then he stopped, realizing he might have stepped out of line again. "I didn't mean to pry" he muttered, avoiding her gaze. But learning MC wasn't really with Saeyoung made him feel a little strange.

 

It's almost as if he felt... Relieved they weren't going out.

 

He had no idea why tho.

 

He shouldn't be so selfish. Despite everything he said before, he truly believed now that Saeyoung deserved happiness.

 

MC smiled at the confused look on his face. "I do like him, but that's because he's like a best friend to me" she explained. "Besides, I think of you two like my adorable brothers! "

 

Saeran scowled at being called adorable, because he wasn't. She might have forcibly forgetten all the stuff he's done in the past... But he sure hasn't. You can hardly call someone who attempted kidnapping and killing another adorable. But there she was. MC was seriously a weird girl. "I don't... really get you" but then maybe that was why she and Saeyoung got along well.

 

She leaned in to ruffle his hair. "Aww, were you thinking I might take Saeyoung away from you? " she teased.

 

"H-Hell NO! " he exclaimed, a little too fast for his own liking. "Don't go saying stupid things. You really should go out with my brother"

 

"But you know Saeran-ah... You shouldn't really worry"

 

What is she talking about?

 

"Because Saeyoung has been his happiest ever since you came back" MC said earnestly.

 

The younger twin's eyes widened.

 

"So I'm really glad you guys are together again! From now on, we'll only have fun memories okay?"

 

At that, Saeran really did blush. He didn't know why but he wanted to believe her words. He really did.

 

"Ah! I made you blush again! Man I'm good! " she giggled, completely ignoring his glaring. Saeran crossed his arms. She was definitely the girl version of Saeyoung indeed.

 

"Who's blushing? " they both turn as Saeyoung appeared from the door, carrying several packs of ice cream in different flavors. "What's going on you guys? "

 

"Ohh! You're late Saeyoung! I managed to make Saeran blush just a few minutes ago! He was so cute too! "

 

"What?! MC! How could you?! " then he turned to his twin "Saeran! Do it for me again?!" he whined, "I want to see! "

 

"Don't be even more stupid than you already are" seriously what is with this two?! He didn't even have time to move when Saeyoung embraced him again, his tone childish and a little possessive.

 

"Mine. My twin. Mine"

 

Saeran felt his face heating up again. Damn it. "Get off... Hey"

 

"Saeran-ah... You're mine okay. Don't let MC steal you away. I won't let her" the older twin whispered.

 

"Don't ramble silly things. Now get off"

 

"Saeran is mine" Saeyoung whispered again.

 

MC just smiled at them happily.


End file.
